Absence
by 2many-bunnies
Summary: After the death of his brother Alphonse, Edward Elric is emotionally broken and distant, until new orders come providing a distraction. But then Ed realizes what the job truly entails and what he needs to accomplish to fulfill his brother's dying wish.
1. Sorrow and Denial

Author's note: My new obsession with Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossovers prompted me to write this fic. And even though its been done 384 times I believe the world needs one more FMAxHP story. FYI it's my very first published story so I should warn you, I have no idea where this story is going and the writing isn't the best in the world. Boredom and insanity caused my to publish this. Based on the 2003 Anime, because that's what I know best.

Disclaimer: Ahem. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter or a bunny. :(

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Current Order of the Phoenix headquarters**

Dumbledore stood at the head of the long table resting in the kitchen, his half moon spectacles failing to hide the absence of the usual twinkle of his eyes. "My friends." He started, addressing the adults crowded in the small room, " as you are well aware, dark times have fallen upon our country. The Ministry is ruled by fear; they cannot even admit that Lord Voldemort has returned. I am worried about Harry's safety. I recently discovered a link between Harry and Voldemort's minds." Surprise and confusion were displayed on faces around the room.

A dark haired man with a haunted look spoke "What does this mean for Harry?"

" I fear that Voldemort will discover the link and use it against Harry. I do not know for sure how, but I imagine having a dark lord in your head in any way will be unpleasant Sirius."

"Oh that poor boy." Molly Weasley cooed from her post near the stove.

"But what should we do?" Remus wondered " we hardly have enough members to protect the" here his voice lowered to a whisper "prophecy. Who can guard Harry?"

"Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." Molly stated confidently " You-Know-Who can't attack the school while Dumbledore is there."

"Ah but sadly, I must distance myself from Harry. I fear that if I am around Harry Voldemort will feel inclined to attack his mind, an attack I am quite powerless against. Therefore I find I will be away for most of the year. Coincidently I have many issues abroad that need to be attended anyway."

" You can't just abandon Harry to You-Know-Who!" Sirius though grateful for everything Dumbledore had done for him, was appalled that Dumbledore was leaving Harry defenseless.

"But my dear man I have a solution." There Dumbledore paused effectively building anticipation "I have requested help, a bodyguard of sorts for Harry, since we seem to be short on recruits"

"Help from who? The Ministry and the greater part of the Wizarding world believes that Voldemort is dead." Kingsley Shacklebolt asked confused as to where Dumbledore had found new allies.

"To put it simply, I didn't ask Wizard for help. I asked an Alchemist."

**Amestris Military Dorms Room 52**

Edward Elric lay on his bed, staring at a crack in the ceiling. His door creaked open and despite the pain that he knew would follow, he foolishly turned his head willing his brother to walk into the room. Instead a man in a military uniform, his usual smirk absent from his somber face, enters.

"Fullmetal" the Colonel barks "Get up. You have a mission."

The boy addressed as Fullmetal rolls over to face the wall with a grunt, effectively shunning the black haired man.

"That's an order Fullmetal."

"Why should I care, lock me up for insubordination, kick me out of the military, banish my from Amestris. I Don't Care."

The lack of emotion in the boy's voice shook Colonel Roy Mustang, never had he heard The Fullmetal Alchemist 'Hero of the People' sound so defeated, so dead. Desperate to receive a reaction of any sort from the golden haired boy, Mustang tried a different tactic. "Giving up already pipsqueak?" The insult hung in the air as, Mustang stepped back expecting a violent outburst. But there was no reaction from the boy. Not even a twitch.

Mustang was worried, worried to the point of being frightened and it showed. Until now he had no idea how upset the young alchemist was. "Edward." the colonel began using Edwards given name for the first time in four years "It'll be okay. You feel better, just give it time." His comfort sounded weak even to him, but what consolation can you give to an emotionally scared, grief stricken boy?

"It will never get better. Nothing will ever be right again." Dramatic angry words poured out of Ed's mouth accompanied by a glare full of anguish.

Mustang stared into his subordinates eyes watching as the fierce anger turned into sorrow. Edward Elric's walls collapsed revealing grief, guilt and pain.

Roy knew the cause of Ed's tormented state but hearing the words barely whispered and with such raw emotion and pain truly shook him.

The alchemist on the bed turned once again to the wall, hiding his face and his tears as he spoke the words that haunted him.

"He's dead. Al's Dead."

Author's Note: Sorry Al fans I had to kill him to create Ed angst, yes I'm ashamed (hangs head) I'm a disgrace to writers everywhere. But I have to express my creative spirit somewhere. The next chapter will be better cuz the story will actually start. Hooray! Review, love, criticize. :)


	2. Pain and Guilt

**Author's Note:** Yay second chapter! Also for those who read the manga, this story takes place after the promised day but it is based off the 2003 anime. Does anyone know if Mustang is promoted to Brigadier General or is he still a Colonel?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter; all rights go to their respective owners.

**Somewhere close to London**

The train ride from Amestris to London, England was the longest Ed had ever been on, and he traveled a lot. It was also the first he'd been on without Al. These two reasons are why we find the Fullmetal Alchemist sitting stiffly on a plastic red train seat, silently staring out of the foggy window when a chipper female voice sounds over the train's loudspeaker, "Greetings passengers we will be arriving at Kings Cross Station in half and hour. Please make sure you have all your bags with you as you debark. Have a wonderful visit to London."

Edward slowly reached up to grab his two bags and the official looking manila envelope containing his orders. Sitting down once more he opened the envelope with a gloved hand wanting to re-read his orders once more before arriving in London.

_Major Elric_

_As commanded by the __Führer__, your orders are to travel to London England on a protection mission. A respected ally of the _Amestrian_ Military, __Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer, has requested help from a State Alchemist to protect Harry James Potter. Your charge's information is below and a detailed report of his life can be found on page 10._

Name:_ Harry James Potter_

Age:_ 15_

Title:The-Boy-Who-Lived

Rank: Citizen-Wizard

Family: (additional background on his family is on page 7)

_Father, James Potter-deceased _

_Mother, Lilly Evens Potter-deceased_

_Aunt, Petunia Evens Dursley_

_Uncle, Vernon Dursley_

_Cousin, Dudley Dursley_

_Godfather, Sirius Black-convicted mass murder escapee_

Affiliations:_ Hogwarts, Order of the Phoenix (page 12), Gryffindor_

Friends_: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, The Weasley family_

Abilities:_ Capable of producing a full body Patronus. Only known person to survive the killing curse. Youngest __quidditch__ player in a century._

Status_: Orphan. Currently living with the __Dursley's__ at Number 4 Privet Drive. Will be attending his 5__th__ year at Hogwarts starting on September 1__st__. Hunted by recently returned Dark Lord, Voldemort, alias "You-Know-Who" (page 5). Harry Potter is suspected to be a key component in defeating Voldemort. _

Political Status_ After Harry Potter claimed to see Voldemort return last year, the Ministry of Magic (page 7) believes that Harry Potter is an attention seeking troublemaker and a liar. They have revoked all support and are now working against Dumbledore and Potter._

_Mission details: You, Major Elric are ordered to protect Harry Potter from the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, (see additional note on page 5), any harm caused by the Ministry of Magic, or any other harmful intent towards him. Failure to complete your mission will result in your removal from England and the possible loss of a strong ally for the military._

_You are also ordered to gather information concerning England, the Wizarding World, Magic and the upcoming War. It is important that you determine if there will be a threat to our country. _

_The Führer_

At the bottom of the page there was a handwritten note from Mustang.

_Don't fail this mission; I don't need the extra paperwork. And remember you're an ambassador from Amestris so behave._

_._

_._

_._

_Lt. Hawkeye says to enjoy yourself and feel better._

The rest of the paper in the thick folder further clarified the current situation in the Wizarding world and explained what magic was.

Magic that was the one part of the mission that simultaneously aggravated and confused Ed. As he and Al were traveling in search for the Philosopher's stone they had heard tales of England and the Wizarding World but had dismissed it as a legend, a legend like the stone, but less believable. The Philosopher's stone was a myth, believed to be impossible to create, but he found all it took was human sacrifices and Alchemy, science mixed with sin. But everything about this mission was pure nonsense, magic, coming back from the dead, none of the rules in the Wizarding World followed the laws of Alchemy, or the laws of the entire world.

Even after defeating the homunculus and Dante, Ed still believed in Equivalent Exchange, but now he hates it as much as he hates the Philosopher's stone. Equivalent Exchange took his brother away from him. His Alchemy and the Philosopher's stone started the exchange of his life for his brothers. And now God, if he exists, must be laughing at him. He and Al worked so hard to find a way to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange, to fix the repercussions of their sins and get their bodies back. But now that it doesn't matter anymore, now that all of Ed's resolve is gone, now that Al is dead, he finds magic. Magic, a way for everything you wish for will come true just by waving a piece of wood around and saying some fancy words. This is the world Ed was being ordered to investigate, a world that took all he believed in and crushed it into a million pieces.

This is why when Ed walked off the train and onto British soil; he did so with a heavy scowl and angry actions. He forcefully pulled his luggage behind him and quickly made his way towards the busy London street. The handwritten note in his military issued orders told him that the Order of the Phoenix headquarters is located in someplace called Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Unfortunately the note didn't include directions on how to get to Number 12 Grimmauld Place just that he was supposed to go there to receive further orders.

Edward hailed a cab, climbed in and told the driver to take him to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"There's no such place sir. Only number 11 and 13 Grimmauld place."

Ed looked once more at the paper before shoving it in the cabby's face.

"Well it says number 12 here so either take me to this address or leave."

A pause as the timid driver adjusted to his customer's rude attitude

"Sir you're in my car, I can't leave."

"Well then take me to where I want to go dammit!"

"Um yes sir."

The cab pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, as Ed sat shuffling through papers and trying to ignore the emptiness he felt. The absence of this brother and the guilt weighed of Al's death weighed him down because he knew without a doubt that it was his fault Al died. One could even say that it was Ed that killed Al. For that was what Ed believed.

**Author's Note:** To anyone who actually reads Author notes, I can't decide what Ed should do once he gets to Hogwarts. I know I don't want him to have magic but should he teach alchemy, research the stone or about magic, attend classes and just not participate, or should he do something completely different? If you have a suggestion or opinion please share it! I have no idea what to do.

Also any other ideas to help the story line (like should I continue to write in 3rd person or should I write in Ed's POV?) are appreciated.

Review and you can have imaginary blueberry muffins! Yay muffins! :)


	3. Anger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

**Number 12 Grimmauld place. **

Ed stepped up the newly formed steps. To say he was shocked when Number 11 and 13 Grimmauld place suddenly stretched and moved apart before an entire third building appeared, was an understatement. And he thought the mission orders were weird. Ed had a dreadful feeling that the weirdness was just beginning.

Turns out he was right, not a second after he knocked on the old door (80% oak and 20% birch, his alchemist mind noted) he was seized by the collar and quickly pulled through, the door slammed shut behind him.

He surveyed the gloomy hallway and the scarred man that had roughly grabbed him.

"We're expecting you."

The man turned and limped down the hallway with Ed following cautiously behind. He was led into a warm kitchen where a grubby looking wooden table stood, but Ed was more interested in the strange people sitting at the table.

Minutes passed in silence, and Ed was just about to name the whole group even more inhospitable than the man with the strange eye, when a woman spoke.  
"Oh you poor boy, you look simply exhausted. Let me get you something to eat. Please sit." Edward blinked twice unsure about the abrupt change of emotion towards him. He hesitated but sat down in one of the many old oak chairs around the table anyway.

"I believe we are here to discuss the Order Molly, not coddle dangerous boys." The man who led him to the kitchen now spoke once again from his spot hidden in the shadows.

"Dangerous? HA!" a ragged looking man with a loud voice barked, humor overpowering his suspicion towards the golden haired youth. "He's too young and small to cause any harm, stop being paranoid Moody."

Ed's unusually large twitch at the word small went unnoticed by the crowd of adults as another figure stepped into the room. All heads turned to the well-respected old man, and the greasy haired man following close behind.

"Sirius I'm sure our guest will appreciate being treated as the powerful equal he is, not a young boy. I did summon him here for a reason." Dumbledore (for who else could he be) gently admonished Sirius before turning to Edward.

"Edward Elric, I'm glad you decided to join us. We are all thankful for your assistance."

Ed gracefully raised himself from his seat and reached across the table to shake the old man's hand.

"Please call me Ed. I'm glad to be of assistance Headmaster, though I must admit, I found your orders…lacking."

"Ah yes I suppose a scientist like yourself would be unused to the workings of this world. Though as an alchemist, I expected you have some previous knowledge of magic."

"I must confess until I received your orders, I believed Magic to be a myth, and I will continue to believe that until proven otherwise."

"You want proof?" The shadowed man addressed as Moody pulled out a handcrafted stick, one could only presume it to be his wand, and pointed it threateningly towards the young alchemist. Ed simply glared at the menacing man, shifting his body slightly to prepare for an attack.

"Here you go, a nice bowl of stew." Molly ignored the tension thickening the air, and managed to diffuse the situation by handing Ed a pewter bowl filled with thick, mouthwatering stew. Ed smiled once in gratitude, and purposefully ignoring Moody's threat, sat down and began to devour the delicious stew.

"Well with that out of the way, I believe introductions are in order." Dumbledore gestured with a frail hand towards the seated Order members, before pointing towards himself. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head of the Order of the Phoenix." Next the regal looking African American spoke,

"I am Kinsley Shacklebolt, pleased to meet you Edward Elric."

Then the members took turns introducing themselves.

"Hestia Jones"

"Mad-Eye Moody"

"Emmeline Vance"

"Tonks" the pink haired woman glared at Ed as if daring him to correct her before the next man spoke

"Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black"

Ed looked curiously over at the man in question. "You're the mass murderer."

Sirius leaned over the table towards the boy, smirking evilly

"Does that scare you boy?"

Ed just calmly stared at the man before shrugging and looking expectantly at the red haired man to Sirius' right.

Angered that Ed didn't fall for his taunt, Sirius confronted the alchemist.

"That's it? You just shrug after learning I'm an insane mass murder?"

Ed turned towards the enraged man "I know you were framed, Dumbledore made sure to specify the conditions of your arrest and the situation that happened only two years ago in his orders. Probably so I wouldn't attack you."

Looking abashed and slightly put out, Sirius lowered himself back into his seat as Ed continued in a murmur too soft to be called speaking, but loud enough for the whole room to hear him, "Besides, its not like I haven't faced a insane mass murder before."

Shocked silence filled the room and Ed sighed, he forgot, these people might know that he's been in the Military since he was twelve. Even some military personnel were surprised to find he fought against the infamous Scar.

Taking a deep breath Ed prepared to begin his extremely abridged life story.

"My brother and I made a mistake after loosing the only family we had left. I became a dog of the military, a weapon of the state, so I could return our bodies to normal. For years we fought, learned, and searched, until we found what we were looking for. Then we faced our enemies, defeated the bad guys and saved the day. But ultimately we lost."

He left out parts and told the vaguest version of his stojry possible. He didn't feel like telling these strangers about his life with Al. He didn't want to give up the only thing he had left of his brother, his memories.

A whispered voice laced with concern wafted out of Molly Weasley's mouth, breaking the silence his story had caused "And your brother, is he alright?"

"He's gone." Ed's right fist clenched his side tightly, feeling subconsciously for the gaping wound that killed him. Memories of that night, music flowing through his ears, a red glow reflected on his face and a feeling, like he lost the only thing important to him. He's alive, but alone. Al is dead.

* * *

Remus watched as the mysterious boy started his story, listening carefully despite the few details included. Ed's story was not a happy one nor was it enlightening. What did he mean by returning their bodies to normal? What enemies? State Alchemist? What were they searching for? What happened to Ed's brother? What happened to the mysterious alchemist, who is powerful to protect Harry when Dumbledore can't?

Ed's story increased Remus' questions about the boy instead of answering them.

Remus looked up, brought out of his thoughts when Molly voiced one of his many questions. The look of anger and guilt that passed over the boy's face made Remus know what happened to the missing brother even before Ed spoke the words.

"He's gone."

Dead. Gone. Lost.

Remus knew lots about death, anger and guilt but his emotions paled in comparison to the strength of what the boy was feeling. He watched as Ed shook, a slight trembling that quickly escalated into violent tremors that racked his body. His eyes trained on the table snapped up and Remus noticed the glazed look covering them. Dumbledore placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and the dazed eyes snapped back into focus. A gloved hand roughly shoved the headmaster's hand away, the owner bent over to recover his composure. The boy straightened and ignored the curious and apprehensive looks he was receiving.

"Sorry about that. Well then, now that I've told you something about me, maybe you can tell me a little about your Order, and Magic. Equivalent Exchange. And of course I still don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. My orders were long, but they didn't tell me much." The boy's anger disappeared entirely, replaced with a cheeky smirk. "I still don't even know all your names."

With Dumbledore's help, introductions were finished and proper explanations were given. Remus could sense that the boy alchemist still doubted magic, but was willing to accept that it existed.

Finally the topic of what the boy would do was discussed.

"My orders are only to protect Harry Potter from any harm. I fail to see how a 15-year-old boy will enjoy having a bodyguard only a year older than him, follow his around school. From what I've heard, this year will be hard enough for him academically, socially, politically and emotionally without having me watching his every step."

Remus noticed that any trace of the anger and anguish previously adorned on the young man's face was now gone. Replaced by a professional, military poker face.

McGonagall stepped forward from her easily overlooked position near Dumbledore and spoke, "The Order has decided that it would be best if you remained undercover, but since you can't do magic you can't pose as a student. Instead you will be introduced as an orphaned Squib relative of mine, and will be attending some Hogwarts classes while researching more about magic in the Hogwarts library. The children who know of the Order will be told that your parents were members before they were killed but they will not know of your involvement or your military status." McGonagall's strict words left no room for dispute but she paused as if expecting approval or objection from the golden haired boy. Instead he asked a simple question laced with meaning. "And my alchemy?"

A pause filled with uncertainty. The Order members still didn't know how to approach the young alchemist. Dumbledore assured them that Ed was powerful enough to protect Harry, but to them he looked like a 16-year-old boy with a harsh past and emotional baggage.

"I would be best if no one outside this room knew of your ability to perform alchemy, especially since you will posing as a squib. Also, our country's alchemy is much different then yours and has all but died out. I would advise you to use alchemy only when absolutely needed." Ed nodded looking slightly disappointed but not surprised. He shook hands with the Headmaster once more before lowering himself into his seat, exhaustion displayed on his features,

'He had traveled all day' Remus reflected, 'only to attend a two hour meeting, anyone would be tired after that.'

Molly also noticed the weary look that Ed was wearing and quickly announced that any other 'important' Order business could wait until the morning. Goodbyes were sail and the members disappeared into the hall, ready to Apparate home. Remus, still seated, watched the golden alchemist's retreating back as he was ushered out the door by Molly Weasley.

"So what do you think about the boy Remus?"

Remus Lupin turned towards his longtime friend.

"I don't know Sirius. I just don't know."

* * *

The youngest Weasley children were gathered above the large staircase that led down to the kitchen door. For over an hour they had stained their ears, vainly hoping to hear a snippet of the undoubtedly informative and clandestine conversations held in the heart of the Order of the Phoenix's HQ. Sadly, Fred and George's extendable ears weren't working anymore, it seemed that one of the members had caught on the their tricks and put up a strong protection ward. This meant that the four children, Hermione was in her room reading as she strongly opposed snooping on Order meetings, had to rely on their non-extendable regular ears. This however didn't seem to be working and Ron was just about to give up and return to his room, when the kitchen door opened. The children rushed to return to their rooms, afraid of their mother's wrath, only catching a glance of golden haired mystery boy that followed their mother up the stairs.

Ed was lead into an almost empty room, furnished with only a desk, closet and a bed. The room looked cleaner than the others Ed had glimpsed, though not by much. After surveying the room, he turned towards the red haired motherly woman.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear. Now get a good night sleep and I'll introduce you to the children in the mooring. Good Night Dear!" With that caring farewell, Molly Weasley closed the door and went to say good night to her four children.

Ed removed his red traveling coat and placed his suitcase by his bed. After changing into black shorts and shirt, he lay down on the bed. The room was dark and Ed looked out, through the glass pane and towards the stars. His face tightened with emotion. The carefully controlled anger spilled towards the surface and mixed with the guilt that filled him. His eyes closed and his brain replayed that night again. The music swirled around him and Ed drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for the late update and I apologize in advance for the potential late update next weekend. My excuse: SAT. What do you think of the story so far? I tried to add more dialogue but I still feel like it's moving too slowly.

Also thanks to the wonderful people who've reviewed so far, and special thanks to Shadows Curse and Nekogami Bastet for their wonderful reviews and ideas.


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Number 12 Grimmauld place. **

Ed used to like getting up in the morning. The cool breeze and the soft sunlight filtering through the clouds of dawn, but since Al died, Ed found it hard to drag himself out of bed and face another day without his brother. So it was no surprise that Ed woke with bright midmorning sunlight surrounding him. His red traveling cloak remained draped over the unmade bed, the weather outside not yet cold enough to constitute wearing three layers of clothing, Ed pulled on his always present white gloves and composed himself before stepping lightly through the door. Last night he had slipped. He showed his pain, his anger and guilt in front of strangers and his employer; to them he must look like nothing more than a useless, arrogant, brat.

Ed continued to mentally berate himself as he walked down the dusty stairs, until he almost ran into another boy, a redhead.

Catching himself, one gloved hand gripping the banister, Ed managed to avoid falling onto the first person his age he's met.

"Hey mate. I'm Ron Weasley" The redhead, Ron, stretched out his hand expecting Ed to return the gesture but Ed kept his right hand on the banister and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands its…" he trailed off unable to come up with an acceptable excuse.

"It's fine."

"My names Edward Elric, by the way, but everyone calls me Ed."

Ed knew his response sounded rude, and his excuse flimsy, but he couldn't risk anyone finding out about his automail arm and leg. He already knew that Dumbledore had felt his metal arm last night when they shook hands, but he suspected that Dumbledore knew about his automail long before that.

"So you're heading down to breakfast Ed?"

Ed nodded and followed Ron down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Everyone's already eating. I think Mum made sausage."

Ed half listened to Ron's ramblings as he walked into the kitchen.

He awkwardly sat himself in the seat he occupied last night, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from both the children and adults.

Luckily Molly was once again able to diffuse the tension by offering Ed food. Ed gazed hungrily at the eggs, sausage, and scones pilled on his plate.

"Pumpkin Juice or Milk dear?"

Ed had never tried pumpkin juice before but it couldn't be worse than milk, so he replied, "Juice."

Without looking up from cooking the bacon, Molly flicked her wand at the table and a pitcher came zooming towards the wide-eyed Ed.

Breakfast forgotten, Ed stared captivated by the floating jug, his mind furiously trying to explain the phenomena. He opened his mouth to ask 'HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE!' before he remembered his cover as a magic-knowing Squib.

And just in time too, because while the world as Ed knew it came crumbling down along with all he ever believed in, two redhead, devious twins sitting in a shadowy corner, were becoming increasingly more curious about the awestruck golden haired mystery boy sitting in the kitchen,

"So" started the twin on the right

"Who would you be?" both twins leaned towards the boy in question.

Ed snapped out of his magic induced haze and after a second, turned, face composed, to face the twin's interrogation.

"Edward Elric"

"Or Ed" Ron chimed in.

"Well, _Ed_," this time the twin on the left spoke first

"What's a young boy such as yourself doing here"

"At the Order Headquarters"

"In a secret Order Meeting?"

"I was being introduced to the Order. My parents, they were Order members, recently died in one of Vol- You-Know-Who's raids and now I'm staying with my Great Aunt McGonagall."

"You're Professor McGonagall's great nephew!" all the children at the table were shocked; they'd never imagined that McGonagall had any relatives, especially a great nephew their age.

"I wasn't aware the Professor had any family." A brown haired girl remarked quietly.

"Are you an expert on the Professor's personal life or are you just nosy?" Ed lashed out

"Hey, don't snap at Hermione. She was just saying that McGonagall never mentioned anything about family."

"McGonagall's personal life aside, my brother and I were wondering"

"If you would be at Hogwarts next year?" Once again the twins were finishing each other's sentences, and frankly it annoyed the hell out of Ed.

"I'm a Squib."

Immediately after Ed answered, the children at the table got very uncomfortable, fidgeting in their seats and staring at the graining wood table, like they didn't know how to act around someone who couldn't use Magic. Already Ed was regretting taking this job, he never liked pity, but so far everything in his life just seemed to cause people to pity him and his brother. His mother dying, his lost limbs, his brother's body, joining the Military, fighting Scar, fighting the Homunculus, getting injured, loosing his brother, everyone who knows what happened to him, pitied him. Even here, the Order members know little about his true life and the children know nothing at all, but still only one word can cause all of these children to pity him,

"I will be staying at Hogwarts next year though, I have nowhere else to go."

The youngest, a redhead girl spoke first "If you won't be attending the classes, what will you do?"  
"Mostly I'll research in the Library, but I'll also be in some classes, like History of Magic and Potions."

"Aww you got bad luck mate, you're in the two worse classes, with the two worse teachers." Ron looked like Ed had just signed up for the equivalent of knitting class, where they served only warm milk and he was surrounded by tall old ladies.

"Binns"  
"and Snape" an over exaggerated shudder passed around the table. "Trelawney is bad too, her Divination class is a joke." Hermione obviously didn't like the idea of insulting Professors, but couldn't help mention her least favorite class.

The conversation turned into a steady lull as Ed continued to eat while listening to the children chat about their school, Voldemort, the Order, and Quidditch. The Weasley's were appalled to discover that Ed had never played Quidditch and resolved to invite Ed to play with them once school started. Ed was eventually introduced to everyone formally and while the twins continued to pester him, he found he had much in common with Hermione and Ron (They had such weird names here).

Ed spent the rest of the day getting to know the Weasley children and Hermione. He succeeded in keeping his carefully created façade in place all day and actually managed to forget about his brother's death for a while, and even had a little fun hanging out with children his own age. He liked that the Weasleys didn't know anything about him, his past, and what he'd done.

**Later that night**

**(Doesn't that sound cheesy.)**

Ed and Hermione were crowded around an old dusty leather bound book.

Other books were piled around them and stacked haphazardly in faded armchairs. Ed was intrigued by the amount of magical knowledge stored in the library. I was 50 times smaller that the library in Central but this library was filled with books on Magic. Books like_ Magic through the Ages, Magic and its Roots, Charms and it's Uses,_ and_ Exploring the beginning of Magic._

Books helpful to Ed as he searched futilely for the reason why Magic works. At first Hermione was hesitant to help him learn more but eventually she too became engrossed with the search for the origins of Magic.

"How did Voldemort return really? I thought he died 15 years ago." Ed had finally found the opportunity to ask about Voldemort's return. From what he'd read in his orders, Voldemort had seemingly come back from the dead, but that was impossible. Ed thought Voldemort might of bound his soul to and object then found a way to create a new body for himself, using Magic. Even thought this was most probable, Ed thought that maybe, by some miracle, Magic would give Ed some way to save Al, to bring him back. Magic could give him something equal to trade for Al. This was what he was truly looking for in the dusty Black Library.

"You said You-Know-Who's name."

"Yeah, my parents told me to fear the person, not their legend."

Hermione nodded and silently raised herself from her seat; she replaced the heavy tomb back on the tall shelf before beginning the tale.

"When You-Know-Who attacked Harry's family 15 years ago, Harry was the only one to survive, he became the first person in history to survive the killing curse."

"Yeah, he's the Boy-Who-Lived." Ed interrupted

"Well after that, everyone thought that You-Know-Who was killed, but when we were in our 1st year at Hogwarts, Harry was attacked again by our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Our Professor had been possessed by, this may sound unbelievable, but he was possessed by a piece of You-Know-Who's soul." Here Hermione paused to gauge Ed's reaction. He stayed silent, just nodding to encourage Hermione to continue.

"Well, then in our second year…" Ed listened quietly while Hermione summarized the trio's contact with Voldemort.

"Then Harry said that Wormtail cut off his arm, dug out You-Know-Who's father's bones, and took some of Harry's blood. Its part of a regeneration potion. _"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." _That's the incantation needed to complete the potion. "

"So the regeneration potion, what are its limits,? What can it do?"

Ed noticed that Hermione was becoming skeptical of his motives; nevertheless, she still answered his question.

"The regeneration potion is a Dark Potion that restores a wizard whose body has become maimed and disfigured to their true and whole bodily form. "

Hermione finished explaining how Voldemort returned, and Ed was relieved to find that Voldemort hadn't actually returned from the dead.

Ed sighed, this wouldn't help him get Al back, but it did give him hope. There was something that could restore a body, if only he still had Al's soul. To Ed, Magic was as confusing as hell, but with it he was sure he could find a way to get something he could bargain for Al's soul. With Magic and Alchemy, fiction and science combined, there must be a way to get Al back.

For the first time since Al's death, Ed felt hope. It started out small a single flame slowly thawing the frozen grief that consumed him. '

**After Dinner**

"Alright all of you, hurry upstairs now."

"But Mum, its only 9."

"I know dears, but there's a very important Order meeting right now-"

"Another one?"

"That's the second one this weekend."

"Why does Ed get to stay downstairs?"

"Aren't Fred and I old enough to be in the meetings?"

"We are of age."

Complaints followed the five children as they were shooed up the stairs by Molly Weasley. Another emergency Order meeting had been called after a grubby thief arrived at Headquarters bearing bad news. Two dementors had attacked Harry and his cousin in Little Whinging half an hour ago. Both were unscathed but Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts, pending an official Trial at the Ministry of Magic. Harry would be arriving at the Ancient and Noble House of Black in a few hours. In the meeting, members would be chosen as an Advanced Guard to retrieve Harry from his relative's house and bring him back here.

Ed once again sat at the wooden table in the kitchen, surrounded by Order members. Mad-Eyed Moody had taken control of the meeting, so far appointing himself, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle as members of the Advanced Guard.

Then Ed spoke up, "Let me go. It's my job to protect Potter; I wasn't able to last night, so I might as well start now."

All heads turned from Mad-Eye to Ed then back again. A silence hung in the air before Mad-Eye grunted in agreement and gestured to the door, silently ushering the Advance Guard foreword.

It was time to meet Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The story is still going slower than I hoped but I promise it will speed up soon. Also, I'm beyond sorry for the month long delay, I made this chapter extra long. Forgive me? But finally School's ended and I promise that from now on I will get updates up every week.

You guys are great. Thank you so much. :)


	5. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Well i own some things... but they're not important.**

Harry's POV

I watched out the window as Hedwig disappeared out into the night, caring three letters to Sirius, Ron and Hermione, all containing the same words.

_I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here._

I didn't expect an answer but I needed to try. I hate feeling left out. I was the one in the graveyard, who saw Voldemort return? Shouldn't I be included in the resistance? I threw myself onto my bed. I was stuck at the Dursley's while Ron and Hermione were in the middle of everything. Why was I trapped here, being treated like some naughty kid? _Don't do any more magic, stay in the house, eat your vegetables before you have dessert… _I want to help!

A day later I still hadn't moved from my bed. I was lying there, waiting for a reply. Then I heard voices.

Many voices broke through the sounds of the empty house. I sat up alert, it couldn't be the Dursley's, they should be away for hours. Is it robbers? I stood up, grabbing my wand from my bedside table; I faced the door waiting for the intruders, whose voices were traveling up the stairs. The lock on the door clicked and the door swung open. I stepped cautiously outside into the hallway. My wand arm extended in front of me. I turned around the corner towards the stairs, and my heart shot up into my throat. Eight or nine people were silhouetted standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out." A growling voice boomed up the stairs.

I know that voice, but I didn't lower my wand. I didn't trust him.

"Professor Moody?"

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got around to much teaching did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

Was the voice really Professor Moody, and even if it was could I trust him? Professor Moody taught me for 9 months, but he turned out to be a fake. I lowered my wand, but still remained alert. I don't want my murder to be attempted by mad-Eye Moody _again_. My foot hovered above the first step, I was unsure if I should go down or turn and run. Then I heard another voice,

"It's all right Harry. We've come to take you away."

"P-Professor Lupin? Is that you?"

Before I could get an answer I heard a third voice.

"Why are we all sneaking around in the dark?_ Lumos_"

I squinted my eyes and raised my left hand to cover my eyes as I suddenly found a bright light in my face.

"Harry?'

Ed's POV

I stood behind the rest of the Advanced Guard, waiting my turn as everyone was introduced to Harry and the situation was explained. My first impression of Harry was not impressive. He didn't seem like the chosen hero of the wizards, the scruffy haired boy looked just like a boy. A fifteen-year-old student in the middle of a war.

3rd Person POV

Ed listened as Lupin continued to Introduce the members of the Advanced Guard.

"And this is Kingley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones and Edward Elric."

"Its Ed." Ed stepped forward into the light.

"Why? -" Harry started to ask before Lupin interrupted.

"A surprising amount of people volunteered to some and get you."

"Yeah, well the more the better in this case." Ed gestured to the witches and wizards in front of him saying, "We are your guard."

Lupin nodded then glanced out the window, looking towards the horizon. "We're just waiting for the signal to tell us its safe to set off. We've got about 15 minutes."

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked Lupin, " I haven't heard anything from anyone? What's Vold-?" Harry was quickly shushed and Moody growled.

"Shut up boy. We're not discussing anything here it's too risky." The room was silent as if all of its occupants were reminded of the dangerous situation, then,

"Damn it!" Moody swore and raised his large hand to his face. He whacked the side of his head, and his magical spinning eye popped out of his eye socket and bounced over Petunia's clean counters landing near the toaster and leaving a trail of liquid behind. Moody grabbed the eye and held it up near his other eye, inspecting it "It keeps sticking—ever since that scum wore it— Hand me a glass of water Harry."

By this time the group had moved into the kitchen so Harry simply crossed over to the dishwasher and pulled out a clean glass, filled it up, and handed it to Mad-Eye Moody. Harry waited by Moody, expecting him to drink the water, but instead, he dropped the still spinning eye into the water where it floated and whirled around, watching everything.

"Mad-Eye, you know that's disgusting don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.

Indeed most of the people there looked slightly sick, as they watched the eye bob and spin in the water. Even Ed felt sick after hearing the disgusting sound made when the eye was removed.

Moody however looked perfectly fine as he raised the glass, grunting "Cheers."

Ed waited a bit, only slightly participating in the small talk, mostly he watched Harry, unsure about what to make of the boy he was supposed to protect. He'd never really had any protection missions before, most of his time in the military was spent looking for the Philosopher's stone, but Ed was determined to succeed, and the longer he spent watching over Harry, the more time he had to research Magic. A new idea was forming in Ed's genius brain. After his talk with Hermione, Ed began to wonder if maybe he could also bring someone back from the dead using Magic. Voldemort used a potion that brought back his body, but he already had his soul. But Al lost both his body and soul to the Gate. If Ed could find something, maybe using Magic, that he could exchange for Al's soul, then he could modify the potion Voldemort used to bring back Al's body using a combination of Magic and Alchemy.

"Harry, you should go upstairs and pack your bags we're leaving in 10 minutes." Lupin said, "Tonks and Ed, you two go with him."

The two nodded and followed Harry up the stairs.

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here's two chapters and hopefully the next will be up soon! Review and Love!**


	6. Squib

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Blah blah blah…**

**On with the story**

3rd Person POV

Even here, after all that time, the night still haunted him.

"You know, I don't think Purple's really my color, D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"

Evidently no response was needed because Purple melted away from the hair revealing a bright bubblegum pink. Ed had read about metamorphagus' in the Black family library, but when he first saw Tonks' change her hair color, Ed immediately flashbacked to his last fight with Envy, the features of an entire person shifting into someone else. Adrenalin soared through him and he tensed up prepared to attack Tonks.

"You alright?" The first words spoken by Harry since they entered his room brought Tonk's attention to Ed's apprehensive behavior.

"What's wrong mate?" Pink hair whipped around small shoulders as Tonks rechecked the room for threats. With Tonks' ever present playful attitude, it's easy to forget she's a trained auror, but now Ed recognized the look of a soldier.

"Ahh nothing, I just… want to be prepared, ya'know if we… get… attacked…." Ed rubbed his head, embarrassed at being caught, he was ashamed to be startled by Tonks' metamorphagus abilities, he should be able to control his memories, forget about that night.

Ed stumbled down the stairs behind everyone, Al's screams echoing through his head, he sat down in an old worn couch positioned in front of the TV and closed his eyes. The murmurs of the Advanced Guard preparing to leave faded as Ed was once again caught up in his memories.

Ed felt his seat sink as another person sat down beside him, he cracked one eye open to gaze at the messy haired boy next to him.

"What." He snapped.

Harry leaned back weary of Ed's rude attitude, but he still continued, "Umm, Ed right?"

Harry waited for a not from the listener before speaking again.

"Why are you here? I mean you're my age, and if they needed someone young, they could' of had Ron or Hermione come." Words tumbled out of his mouth in a tone that could rival Ed's. Then, looking abashed, he apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude just," he sighed, "so much has happened just in the last 24 hours and I don't know what to think."

Ed nodded in understanding. "I came along with the Advanced Guard because they felt it better in someone your age was there, to _provide assurance_ or something like that." Ed waved his hand in dismissal, " I just was picked because I'm kinda in the Order. I don't know how useful I'll be though, both in the Order and on this mission, your not going to trust me just because I'm close to your age. Also if we get attacked I'm dead weight."

"Why, even if your underage, you can still fight if your being attacked."

"Actually, I'm a Squib."

"Oh, sorry." Ed turned away from Harry, he was disgusted at the amount of pity he received from wizards when they found out he couldn't do 'Magic'.

"It's alright." Ed mumbled, then walked away, the conversation leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Everything he said was a lie, a cover-up for the truth.

Harry's POV

I watched as Ed walked away. Why did Professor Moody allow a squib to come? I have nothing against Ed being a squib but if they were attacked by Death Eaters would be unprotected and useless. Besides, something else was off with him, like he wasn't telling the truth about some things. I'll ask Ron and Hermione what they know about him later.

I walked over to where Professor Lupin and Ed were talking.

"Professor Lupin. Where are we going exactly?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Lupin turned to Ed looking as if Ed should have told him. Ed just shrugged and said "Order Headquarters."

"What?"

"That's where we're going."

Feeling uncomfortable, I nodded and stepped back turning to Professor Moody to ask when we were going to leave, I don't want the Dursleys coming back before we leave.

Behind, I heard Professor Lupin say, "What happened Ed? I thought you were going to stay close to him."

Stay close to me? There's defiantly something weird about Ed.

**Author's note: Sorry this Chapter is so short. More to come soon! Review and Have a happy summer! :)**


	7. Flying

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Dialogue taken from Harry Potter book 5**

**Alone**

**Somewhere over London**

Ed kept staring at the broom that supposedly held Harry and hoped that Harry didn't make a habit of disappearing often. It's hard to protect an invisible person.

The lights of London reflected under them as they sped over the Themes, towards the Order Headquarters. It was a beautiful night but freezing cold. Harry felt his hands go numb as they gripped the Firebolt handle and his eyes watered as he flew against the wind. He was having a hard time flying straight windy and dark conditions were not good for flying. He started shivering and his teeth chattered, it was so cold.

WHAT HAPPENED TO GRAVITY!?

Ed discovered he hates flying. It was cold, it was scary, it was just wrong. Whose bright idea was it to let him fly a broom? Did they just think 'Oh lets let the scientist fly a broom, his brain won't explode from the wrongness of it all. No that would never happen.' Ed was trying to not die, and ignore that he was flying. His brain was screaming "AHHHHHHHHHNOGRAVITYAHHHNOTPO SSIBLE! OHMYGODIMGOINGTODIETHEREISSO METHINGWRONGHEREHOWDOESANYON ETHINKTHISISFUN?!"

After his brief panic attack, Ed turned his scientist mind off, (a feat he was becoming really good at) and just enjoyed the feeling of free flight. He smirked and leaned into the wind, speeding up past Tonks and Lupin and slowed so he was flying right next to Harry.

'Isn't flying great?" Harry yelled over the wind.

"Yeah, but don't you find it kinda impossible?" Ed returned.

"It's Magic."

"Yeah, magic…" Ed was disappointed, another answer, just the same as the others. Magic isn't the answer to everything, and Magic can't solve all the world's problems.

"Lupin said you were a fantastic flyer."

"Youngest Quidditch player, in a century." Bragged Harry.

"And humble too." Ed teased Harry

"So do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked

"I don't know, never played before."

"Never played!" Harry yelled shocked.

"Yeah, Dad wasn't around much when I was young, and then I went to a Muggle school."

"Oh, are you parents part of the Order?"

"They were but both of them are gone now, the Order took me in."

"I'm sorry." Said Harry, and from him it sounded genuine. "My parents died when I was young, I never knew them."

"I can't te— Oww!" Ed suddenly grabbed his right shoulder in pain. The group had just flown through a cloud of frozen water droplets. The metal on his automail arm freezing his flesh.

"Are you okay Ed?" Harry moved closer to see what's wrong.

"I'm fine."

"Are you injured Elric? We ought to double back just to make sure we're not being followed." Mad-Eye yelled from the front of the formation.

"ARE YOU MAD MAD-EYE?" Tonks yelled

"That's what his name suggests." Ed muttered, Harry smiled.

"We're all frozen to our brooms!" Tonks continued "If we keep going off course we're not going to make it there until next week! We're almost there now.

"It's time for the decent." Lupin called from his position, "Alright everyone, watch for Muggles below, and land in the park. Ed, Harry you two follow Tonks."

They flew into a steep dive, the wind blew Ed's hair back, unraveling his braid so golden hair flew in his face.

"I can't see anything!" Ed yelled.

"That's why its fun!" Tonks yelled back, "Fantastic!"

They flew lower and lower, flying towards a huge cluster of lights, then landed in a small park across the street from headquarters.

Ed felt his feet touch the dead grass and he couldn't help but jump up to see if gravity was still working. It was. Ed shivered and rubbed his right arm, now that he wasn't airborne, and worrying about loosing his life, he could feel the pain building in his arm. He needed to get warm soon. Harry was talking up front with Mad-Eye and Ed rushed up so he could see the stupid look on his face when Number 12 appeared.

It was entertaining.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" Molly Weasley whispered hugging Harry close, she then stretched out her arms and looked him over. "You look skinny dear, you'll have to wait until the meeting is over I'm afraid." To the others she said, "He's just arrived." As they filed past her she showed Harry up the stairs and said. "Your rooms the first door on the right, Ron's things should be there already." Then she disappeared through the kitchen door, shutting it tightly behind her.

**Order Meeting in the Kitchen**

Ed stopped listening to the meeting when he heard a sound. Okay that's a lie; Ed stopped _pretending_ to listen to the Order meeting when he heard a sound. It sounded like yelling coming from upstairs, he stood up and walked out the door calling "I have to go check something," over his shoulder. As he climbed up the stairs the yelling got louder, until he could make out the words.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE. NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON- I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER."

Ed continued to creep up the stair just in time to hear Ron and Hermione timidly answer Harry's angry questions.

"I think your scaring your friends mate." Harry turned around to see Ed, leaning on the doorframe. "It's not their fault," Ed continued "They were just following the rules, something that I've heard you three don't do often." The trio had the decency to look sheepish and Harry even looked ashamed. "And Harry, don't take your anger out on your friends, it never ended well."

Ed turned and left repeating, "It never ended well." As he remembered the times he yelled at his brother, and it wasn't his fault. Al would never get mad at him; sometimes he wondered who was the older brother.

Lost in his memories, Ed forgot about the boring meeting downstairs, and moved to his room.

He sat on his bed, his curtains closed and the lights of. A glint of silver flashed in his hands, as he opened and closed his pocket watch, his fingers rubbing over the words. Don't Forget. His fingers glided over a fallen tear

"Ed! Dinner!" Fred Apparated into Ed's room, and saw him, slouched in the dark, his back to the door where Fred stood. Fred took a step closer and hesitantly asked, "You okay mate?"

"Fine." Ed said and stood up, slipping the watch into his pocket.

"What was that?" Fred asked gesturing to Ed's pocket.

"A reminder of all the bad things that happened in my life."

"Okay, well umm, dinners downstairs." and he Apparated away.

Ed walked slowly down the stairs but paused unnoticed in the doorway.

Mrs. Weasley was yelling at a cringing Fred and George, Sirius had his arm slung over Harry's shoulder and they were laughing together. Everyone was smiling and chatting animatedly with each other. Ed stood there in the shadows and felt small and alone. He wished he could join them, and pretend his life was normal. But he couldn't.

"I'm not hungry anyways." He muttered quietly as he walked back upstairs.

No one downstairs realized they were missing someone. Until the end of the night.

Harry had finally convinced Mrs. Weasley to allow everyone but Ginny to be told what was going on.

Harry asked most of the questions, and Sirius answered them. That was when Harry learned of the weapon, something Voldemort didn't have before.

But at the end of the night when the five children begged to stay, so they could join the Order of the Phoenix and fight, Lupin told them, "The Order is comprised of only overage wizards. Wizards who have left school. He said specifically to Fred and George, "There are dangers involved, in which you have no idea, any of you."

"But what about Ed?" Hermione asked.

"What about Ed." Sirius asked back

"Yeah, what about Ed? Why does he get to be in the Order when he's underage, still in school and a Squib?" Ron asked angrily.

"That's different." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly and herded the children upstairs.

When they had left, Tonks said "We need a better reason." The whole group nodded.

When everyone woke up the next morning, they found Ed sitting at the kitchen table, leaning back of two legs, and his legs crossed, his feet resting on the tabletop. In his hands, he held a cook book, and when he set it down they could see the large grin on his face, "I didn't expect to find this here, " he waved the book around, "I'm learning a lot. This is great!" Everyone nodded then went back to their business, Molly started breakfast, Fred and George tried to help, Ginny went back upstairs to try and wake up Harry and Ron, and Hermione crept up to Ed, who was muttering to himself and writing notes in a small black journal.

"Are you really that interested in cooking?" Hermione wondered, while trying to peer at Ed's encrypted notes. She didn't mean to be nosy, she was just curious.

"You can learn so much, if you know the right code." Ed mysteriously replied.

Hermione furrowed her brow in befuddlement and went to ask Mrs. Weasley if there was anything she could do to help.

The children, including Ed, spent the rest of the day killing doxies and scrubbing the house clean. That night, dinner was silent, thoughts of Harry's trial tomorrow morning, weighted on everyone's minds.

How will I protect him if he's expelled? He'll be an awful grouch and I won't be able to research more about Magic, I've almost read all the books in the Black Library!

**Author's note: Sorry about the constantly changing POVs in the last few chapters. It might be a little confusing but I'm trying. Also I feel this story is **_**still**_** moving too slowly, I mean 7 chapters and they haven't got to Hogwarts yet! Just wanted to say, I'm aware of it, and I'm trying to go faster, I just don't want to leave anything out.**

**Also I apologize if Ed or anyone else seems OOC. **

**Review and Love. Thanks a Lot!**


	8. Trial

**Number 12 ****Grimmauld Place**

10 past 5 in the morning, Ed found himself once again in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place, this time it was empty except for Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin. Ed chatted pleasantly with Mrs. Weasley while watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Sirius was sitting at the opposite end of the table, his head resting in his hands and his eyes, suspiciously trained on Ed. Sirius trusted Dumbledore more than he trusted anyone else, but he didn't believe that Ed could protect Harry. In all fairness, it was probably his bitterness about being stuck in his family home, that caused him to hate Ed, but he couldn't stop wanting to protect Harry. It hurt that he wasn't able to do anything to help, instead, a pipsqueak alchemist that appeared out of nowhere was the only one standing between Harry and Voldemort. Sirius was especially worried today, the morning of Harry's trial. "Ed, will you go with Harry today, during the trial?" Sirius asked.

"No actually, Dumbledore said he would be protected enough today." Ed answered calmly.

"So is this how it's going to be?" Sirius said angrily, "Just leaving my godson to face the Ministry and Voldemort, whenever he's 'protected enough'?"

"Yes, when my superiors say to back off, I back off. Five years in the Military taught me that." Ed yelled.

Argument forgotten Sirius cried, "5 years! When did you join?"

"I was 12. There were… special circumstances." Ed glared at each of the adults; silently telling them the topic was over.

Instinctively, the magical adults listened to Ed and shut up, but he saw that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stay quiet for long. Her motherly instincts, Lupin's high morals, and even Sirius' newfound feelings for Harry caused them to object to any 12 year old placed in a dangerous setting, especially in the military. They sat in silence for another 10 minutes before they heard footsteps, and Harry and Mr. Weasley walked through the doorway.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley hurried over to Harry with a plateful of toast, muffins, bacon, and eggs. "Breakfast?"

"Uh just toast, thanks." Harry muttered and sat down across from Ed.

Everyone sat silent, worried about the trial, before Lupin broke asked.

"Arthur, what were you telling me about Scrimgeour last night?"

"oh…. Yeah…. Well, we need to be more careful around work, he's been asking too many questions."

The conversation started up again, although Ed and Harry did not join in.

Ed stared at the anxious boy and wondered if he should say something to him.

He opened his mouth, then closed it and sat back, taking another bite of his bacon.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry shrugged.

"It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared."

Ed watched as harry broke his toast into pieces.

"I'm going to the Library, more research." Harry barley noticed as Ed passed by.

* * *

Ed picked up his half-read book and sat down in a cozy armchair to take more notes. He could hear the murmurs of what were undoubtedly motivational speeches from downstairs. Ed was unused to the whole 'family vibe', and watching out for friends thing. For years it was just him and Al, and the Millitary. And Mustang wasn't exactly known for his pep talks. The best Ed ever got from him was, "Don't die under my command; you're enough of a pain without the paperwork.", not exactly heartwarming. Ed sat there, remembering his adventures with Al. Eventually he closed the book, and rested his head on the table. He fell asleep and dreamt of traveling with Al again, their bodies restored. When Hermione walked into the Library two hours later, she found Ed fast asleep, smiling, his head on a book. She walked closer, and noticed that although he was smiling, tears ran down his face.

* * *

"_He got off, he got off, he got off, he got off, he got off."_ The twins, and their little sister Ginny, danced around the house singing.

"Shut up you three!" Ed yelled from the upstairs Library. "I'm trying to read."

"Come down Ed!" George yelled back. "It's a celebration, come join the party"

"_He got off, he got off, he got off, he got off, he got off." _They continued.

Ed groaned, slammed his book shut, and trudged downstairs. After three hours of searching for a way to bring his brother back, and finding nothing, he didn't feel like joining the happy party. But Ed knew that his job was more than just showing up for the battles, he was supposed to befriend Harry, and protect him from harm, and that meant he had to go down and congratulate Harry on not being arrested.

* * *

"I feel like a house elf." Ron muttered as he rung his rag over the bucket full of soapy water. He dropped the rag on the half cleaned armoire.

"Well, now that you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in S.P.E.W." Said Hermione hopefully from her position by the cabinet.

"What's S.P.E.W.?" Ed asked from the next room over where he was dusting the old paintings.

"S.P.E.W. stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, a group I've created that promotes rights for house elves. They're treated like slaves, and no one appreciates them-" Hermione preached.

"Look what you've started now Ed, she's not going to shut up now." Grumbled Ron.

"Just because you don't care about house elf rights, doesn't mean Ed doesn't."

"Come on Hermione, nobody cares about your _spew_. Right Harry?" Ron asked.

"Leave me out of this Ron." Harry replied.

"I'm interested." Ed spoke.

"You would." Ron grumbled.

"Come off it Ron!" Harry laughed.

Ron flicked his rag in Harry's direction and soapy water sprayed all over his face. Soon Ed and Hermione joined in, and eventually Fred and George too, except they had the advantage of magic. Eventually the six were completely soaked and the room was messier than when it started.

"Boys! That floor better be clean by the time I get up these stairs." Mrs. Weasley threatened. Her threat hung above them as her footsteps steadily moved closer.

"Hurry," Hermione whispered directing the twins to use magic to dry the room, and for Harry and Ron, to pick up the rags and towels scattered across the furniture.

3.2 minutes later, Mrs. Weasley nudged the wooden door open, to find the children lined up in the middle of a sparkling room.

She walked around inspecting the dusted armoire and scrubbed floors.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Now get working, there's still 3 more floors to clean."

* * *

On the last days of the summer holiday, Ed walked down the stairs and was greeted be the smell of bacon and Hermione's ecstatic shouts of 'Booklists are here!'

"Is there one for me?" Ed asked

Hermione nodded and handed him a wax sealed parchment letter. As Ed silently read through his Hogwarts letter, Harry read the 5th year booklist aloud.

"Only two new ones, _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5,_ buy Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. "

"We were wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book." Fred said after he and George Apparated behind Harry.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said George,

"and about time too." Continued Fred.

"What d'you mean?" Ed asked

"Well we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back." Fred explained, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having a real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four." said Ron as he struggled with opening his letter.

"Why? What happened?" Ed asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is a cursed job. One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," Harry counted his precious DADA professor's on his fingers.

"Hey Ron, what's the matter?" Ed turned to see a slack-jawed Ron holding a golden badge in his right hand, his letter dropped at his feet.

Fred picked up Ron's letter from the ground and read it.

"_Prefect_!" He shouted incredulously, "_You_ were made prefect!"

"We thought for sure Dumbledore would choose Harry." George said, "No offense little brother."

"Ron, have we taught you nothing, George and I feel we've failed you as role models. And think about our reputations, three prefects in the family, we can only hope to dissuade you off the path of goodness like we did with our dear friend Harry." Fred walked up to Harry and swung an arm around his shoulder, looking disgustedly at the Prefect badge Ron held.

" Oh, Mums going to be revolting," George groaned "It's going to be 'ickle Ronnie the prefect' for the rest of the summer."

"Stop it guys." Hermione, "I'm proud of you Ron. I think you'll make a fantastic prefect. Those two are just jealous." She nodded towards Fred and George.

"Thanks Hermione."

"So when d'ya reckon Mum will take us to Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

**Author's Note: How long has it been? Three, four month's since I last updated? Either way, I feel awful, especially because although this chapter was long, it was not my best by far. Either way, I hope be able to update more over Christmas break. I'm really exited to write the next chapter. I'll give you a teaser: You get to find out how Al died. **


	9. Fears

**Author's Note: Yay finished another chapter! I can't wait to write Ed doing alchemy, but I still have to imagine a way to incorporate it into the story. **

**Fair warning: the first part of this chapter is all J.K. Rowling's amazing words, (Which obviously I don't own) at least until Ed enters the scene. **

All the air seemed to vanish from Harry's lungs; he felt as though he were falling through the floor: his brain was icy cold—Ron dead, no, it couldn't be—

But wait a moment, it _couldn't_ be—Ron was downstairs—

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry croaked.

"_R-r-riddikulus_!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.

_Crack_

Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever.

"_R-riddikulus_!" she sobbed again.

_Crack_

Mr. Weasley's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No… _riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDIKULUS!"_

_Crack. _Dead twins_. Crack. _Dead Percy_. Crack. _Dead Harry_._

"Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Harry, staring down at his own dead body on the floor. "Let someone else—"

"What's going on?"

Harry watched as Ed rushed forward to the dead Boggart version of himself. Ed placed a hand on BoggartHarry's neck, checking for a pulse.

'Another person I was supposed to protect, dead right in front of me.' Ed thought.

Harry saw the worry on Ed's face and took a small step forward to tell Ed he was alive. "Ed I'm okay its a—"

Just then BoggartHarry sat up and turned to Ed, gripping Ed's shoulders with cold hands. Ed quickly jumped back alarmed.

"Ed, you might want to step back, it's a—" A rather loud crack filled the room, as the boggart focused on the golden haired teen. Suddenly purple electricity flowed from the boggart, and sparks flew around the room. Harry had never seen a boggart do this, normally it just changed with a _crack_. Harry continued to watch, as he saw a body emerging from the bright light. Then the light faded, and the person became clearer, Harry saw _**it**_. A mass of organs and flesh, slowly reaching a rotting hand towards the petrified Ed; speaking in a raspy voice "What did you do to me son?"'

Harry took a another small step forward, intent on stopping the Boggart, but before he could do anything, the image changed. This time the Boggart formed into a suit of armor. The armor then fell away to reveal a boy, who looked a lot like Ed. The boy smiled but then a door like gate appeared behind him. The gate swung open, and black hands grabbed the boy dragging him away. "Help me! Brother help!" The boy yelled. A Boggart Ed stood motionless in front of the gate, watching with cold unfeeling eyes as the boy disappeared into the blankness.

Molly sat, unmoving as the scene played out. "The poor boy," she thought "what awful fears." She looked at the real Ed, he was standing straight, facing his fears, at least that's what she thought. But scared Mrs. Weasley missed the tremors in Ed's hands, and the tears falling down his face as he watched his brother die

again in the worst way Ed could imagine.

The next 30 seconds of Ed's fears was nothing but blood, gunfire, screams of pain. It seemed to Harry that the Boggart couldn't choose between Ed's numerous deepest fears. Harry's hand reached for his wand on instinct, but his mind was still in shock staring at the horrifying yet strange images. The blood morphed into a glowing red liquid that spilled across the floor. Across the room the water shifted into the form of a dog. The dog sat dejectedly it's eyes cast down, a white dog, with strangely placed red hair. When it lifted its head Harry swore it's eyes looked human. Harry continued to stare, but his shaking arm slowly raised his wand. His mouth opened, but the words he heard weren't his. "Edward… friend?' Harry's eyes widened as the dog spoke, but it was nothing compared to Ed's dramatic reaction. He crumpled to the ground, his gloved hands spread across his face. "I'm sorry mother, Al, Nina. I've failed. I'm-" Ed finished in sobs.

"Ridikulus!" Lupin stood behind Harry, his wand pointed at the Boggart dog-thing.

The Boggart turned into a cute puppy playing with a squeaky toy, and with another flick of Lupin's wand, it was banished back into the writing desk.

The room remained silent for the longest time, as Harry, Molly, Lupin, Sirius, and Moody stood staring at the young boy with disturbing fears. Ed stood up, shaking, he stared with unblinking eyes at the spot where the Boggart was. He swiftly turned, his red cloak flying behind him, then pushed past the adults standing dumfounded, on the stairs. Harry heard a door slam down the hall as he voiced the question everyone was asking, "What was that?"

"I'd never seen anything like it." Harry whispered to Ron as they sat in their room.

Three floors below, a late order meeting was taking place. After the normal order business was finished, the adults left at Headquarters discussed the forms Ed's Boggart took. "I knew he was in the Military, but what he fears…" Sirius trailed off, unable to continue.

"All the fears we say, and I think he has even more." Lupin remarked thoughtfully.

"He's a greater danger than asset, I think." Said Moody "If alchemy can create such monstrosities, is it really wise to have an Alchemist here?"

"Dumbledore says he's safe.'" Tonks added , "And surely you can't be suggesting sending him home Moody."

"You heard what Harry said, Ed was apologizing, he must be the cause…" Moody was interrupted by a previously silent Molly Weasley

"It was his mother." Molly said quietly

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his wife's arm.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore, before confronting Ed." Moody demanded. "Think about how little we know about Ed."

"He's defiantly hiding something." Tonks agreed

"More than a few somethings, I'd wager." Said Sirius

"Right, we message Dumbledore in the morning, and when he arrives, we question Ed, until he explains." Moody growled

Lupin glanced over at Molly, the woman who everyone expected to raise a fuss over 'A innocent boy being interrogated like a common criminal' but she remained silent, staring at her hands.

The Trio passed by the closed door of a certain Edward Elric, the downstairs kitchen was a buzz Fred and George saw Dumbledore arrive before they were shooed upstairs by their father. "Has he come out yet?" Hermione asked, her head tilted towards Ed's door. "Not since…" Harry trailed off, remembering the Boggart. His nightmares last night were filled with not Voldemort as usual, but the horrifying images from Ed's Boggart. How could a Squib like Ed seen those awful things? The Order said his parents were killed in the First wizarding war but when Fred and George cornered him, he wouldn't say anything about his past.

"But surly," Harry thought "Even Voldemort couldn't do the terrible things I saw, and Ed seemed to blame himself for something. He kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over." Not for the first time Harry wondered what happened to Ed, and who was he really?

Who was he really? What happened to him? These questions and more bounced around the kitchen, the central command of the house. Dumbledore had just arrived and was seated at the head of the table listening to Molly's, Lupin's Moody's and Sirius' recount of Ed's Boggart. Kingsley had already repeated Harry's tale.

"A purple light you say?" Dumbledore inquired, "What shade of purple?"

"Dumbledore, with respect, I hardly think the specific color of purple is important here, shouldn't we be confronting Ed? He told us nothing. We can't trust him" Moody growled.

Molly whispered, her eyes unfocused "He has so many horrible fears Dumbledore. Most children fear flying, spiders, or gnomes, but not, n-not Ed."

Dumbledore looked concerned at Molly's state but he did not ask what was wrong, because he knew why Molly's hands were shaking, and her eyes red. Molly was haunted by Ed's fears, more so than the others. Dumbledore pondered what he had heard of Ed's fears. Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. Moody what do you suggest?"

Author's Note:** For those who actually take time to read these, in the next chapter a familiar character is arriving in London, and the Order is learning more about Ed. **


	10. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, sorry that this is an Author's note and not a proper update. But for a few months now I've been struggling with awful writer's block, I can't seem to understand the characters and I think the plot is dull and slow so far.**

**I apologize for the three-month delay and I promise to get the new chapter up as soon as I can, but I would appreciate any ideas on what you guys want to see in the upcoming chapters. That would help me to write chapter 10. I have a general idea on what I want to happen plot wise, what I'm having trouble with is how much should Ed tell the Order and the Golden Trio about his life in Amestris?**

**Again sorry for the slow updates and excessive author's note I have a couple paragraphs written of chapter 10 but I'm going to need a while to find inspiration, hopefully in the form of helpful reviews.**

**Thank you for everything and I hope to get chapter 10 up sometime in early April.**

**Also concerning the chapter of Sense I uploaded last December, I will continue it with Ed having Alchemy but I can't promise any new chapters soon.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**2many-bunnies**


	11. Life and an Old Enemy

**AN: YAY finally a proper chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing and helping me with that awful writer's block, it's still not completely gone but I'm very proud with myself in finally getting this chapter written. Hopefully everything makes sense. I tried to make Ed's interrogation scene as in character as possible but it was really difficult.**

**Hope you like it!**

Ed slept little that night, every time he closed his eyes he remembered. He continued in a cycle of anger and depression until he finally passed out a hew hours before dawn. He slept until he was woken up by another nightmare that left him shaking in a silent scream. An hour and 17 minutes later, the magically unlocked door swung open and Sirius' head poked in. "The Order wants you downstairs." He said to a patiently waiting Ed. The Alchemist nodded once and turned to pick up his red travelers cloak folded neatly on his bed, then followed Sirius out the door.

You've been watching too many Muggle movies Mad-Eye" Ed quipped as he sat in the wooden chair placed in the middle of a spotlight from a single lamp in the dark room. His interrogator remained silent as he circled around the chair until, he gruffly said, "Now we're going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to answer them quickly and truthfully. Right?"

Ed nodded his affirmation.

Mad-Eye started.

Ed didn't plan on telling his interrogators _anything._ Nowhere in his orders did it state he would have to tell his life story to untrustworthy strangers, no that was Al's job. Ed fondly remembered Al patiently telling Rose about their mother, or when he—NO! Ed wouldn't allow himself to think about his little brother now. He was in an interrogation, and he had to stay focused.

In the seconds it took Moody to form his first question, Ed had already fabricated answers that would both satisfy their curiosity and still match with the information he had already shared. They didn't call him a genius for nothing.

"Edward—" Moody started but was interrupted by Ed who once again reminded everyone that he wanted to be called ED not Edward.

"Edward, tell us everything about Alchemy" Moody continued ignoring Ed's name preference.

"Wow big question, do you want me to share the entire thousand year history of Alchemy or is that too vague? It might take a while but if that's what you want…" Ed's sarcastic remark trailed off and ended in a smirk.

Moody glared harder, "Start with how it works." He growled.

Ed sighed and started his well-rehearsed answer "Alright, Alchemy is the science of altering matter using natural energy. It has three components, Comprehension, or understanding the elemental structure of the material, Deconstruction, the use of energy to break the object into its base elements and reconstruction, the use of energy to reform the materials into a different object." Ed stopped and noticed the confused looks from his 'audience'. He forgot how hard it was to explain alchemy to people who didn't grow up with it, hearing the stories and if they were lucky, experiencing the science themselves when a traveling alchemist passed through.

Ed sighed again and wearily started to rise from his chair, "Want a demonstration?" he offered.

Moody looked like Ed was making a threat and Ed noticed the slight twitch of Mad-eye's hand. The others however (mostly Tonks and Sirius) looked on in curiosity. Sirius actually bounced out of his shadowy corner towards Ed, pushing past Mad-Eye and stared at Ed wide eyed with excitement. "What are you going to do?" He chocked out gleefully, "Can you turn metal into gold?"

Ed chuckled, "No nothing like that." He paused, "well I _can_, but it's illegal, economic issues and all that."

Sirius looked put out, but he smiled again and asked, "Well what can you do," He sneaked a look at the Aurors in the room, "legally I mean."

Ed smirked, this he could do, forget Mustang's stupid assignment about protecting someone. Ed might be used to protecting Al but Al could take care of himself also, and so soon after loosing Al he didn't want a pseudo brother to watch over and a bunch of personal questions in a barely lit room. But now he didn't have to worry about that, all he needed to do now was clap his hands, focus on the stone floor and channel the energy. Comprehend. Deconstruct. Reconstruct.

"Watch."

The lone clap echoed around the silent room, blue light filled the room a second later. The inhabitants of the room were impressed, bordering on shock as the flat stone floor morphed into an impressive if not slightly small statue of Major Armstrong in his classic Armstrong family pose. Ed could almost hear Armstrong's booming voice; "the secret has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

Ed shook his head to rid himself of the voice and smiled at the memories. He straightened and stood back to appraise his work, nodding with satisfaction.

"It's a little small, there's not much space in the room. I had to focus on the details instead." He mused. Indeed the statue, so small compared to its model's size was decorated in formed muscles and even had tiny sparkles around its head.

"He's a colleague of mine. " Ed nodded to the military uniform pants the stone Armstrong wore.

"Interesting people in the military…"Sirius trailed off, unsure about what to say.

Ed smirked. "Thought you might like it Black."

"And where did you learn Alchemy?" Remus asked. Ed lost count but he thought this was at least the 10th useless question he answered in the last 20 minutes.

"My brother and I taught ourselves the basics from our father's books, but after Mom died we studied under a private teacher."

"Your mother died?" Molly couldn't imagine how her children would cope without her.

" A disease passed through our town." Ed looked down caught in the memory of learning his mother would never get better, "It was incurable."

"But what was that thing your boggart turned into? It said you were its son. Was that your mother?" Molly asked again.

"No" Ed said clearly "that wasn't my mother. It was simply a nightmare left from my childhood, after seeing my mother wasting away and not being able to do anything to help." Essentially this was the truth; he just didn't say that the nightmare was once real and tangible.

Judging by the approving nods traveling through the room, the adults believed his answers so far but Ed knew it would only get harder.

"Where was your father? You said you learned alchemy from his books so was he an alchemist also?" Arthur wondered

"That bastard is nothing." Ed barely kept the snarl out of his voice, "He left when I was young, he didn't even come back when Mom was sick"

Again pity, always pity.

"And the mistake you mentioned? How did you have to return your bodies to normal?" once again Remus asked all the hard questions

"It was a car accident, my fault," here Ed looked down and he didn't fake the guilt that remained permanently on his face as he thought about all the times his stupidity hurt Al.

"And the bodies?" Moody prompted

"Al was left with a mangled arm and a few scars. I joined the military because it had access to all the new technology, and I hoped it would be able to help AL" The half-truths came faster now from his mouth as Ed expertly twisted his life into only what he wanted the others to know.

"The military" Tonks repeated as if remembering something, "Is that why you act as if your 40 not 16?"

"You did say something about other mass murderers the first day we met." Sirius

"Probably" Ed said in response to Tonks' question, then he turned to Sirius, "Soon after joining, I had the misfortune of crossing paths with Barry the Chopper a insane serial killer that found pleasure in chopping humans into little bits. He kidnapped a friend of mine, and I went after him."

Ed's watered down story seemed to placate the adults and he continued answering more menial questions about alchemy and his time in the military. He tried to tell the truth most of the time, that's what makes a lie believable after all, an element of truth, mostly he just left out anything about Human Transformation, the Homunculus and the Philosopher's stone.

The room was silent for a minute and Ed thought they had finally run out of questions, but then he heard,

"What was that Gate your boggart turned into?" Lupin's innocent question immediately caused Ed's heart to quicken and his eyes widened.

"It's nothing." He hoped they forgot about that.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Sirius moved closer and peered at him in a twinish manner.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ed tried to contain his anger, another breakdown wouldn't make them trust him but he wouldn't, couldn't talk about the Gate without admitting to everything else.

"Now look here boy-" Moody started menacingly but he was interrupted by the door behind Ed opening and the Leader of the Light, Dumbledore himself walked in.

"I think that's enough for today Alastor don't you?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and slight smile looked welcoming but left no room for arguments.

Mad-Eye Moody moved out of the way allowing Ed to get up and walk out the door, nodding to Dumbledore respectfully on the way out.

The rest of the summer was fairly uneventful, excluding the day of Harry's trial, also the day their Hogwarts letters arrived. Hermione was proud and, while she wouldn't admit it to anyone, kinda surprised Ron was made a Perfect. She could tell that while Harry was glad he wasn't expelled from Hogwarts, he was jealous of Ron and didn't understand how he wasn't made Prefect instead. Hermione thought it was good for Ron to have some recognition, he was always living in the Golden Boy's shadow. Harry also needed to learn that he wouldn't be receiving any special treatment from anyone even Dumbledore this year, as the entire Wizarding population thought he was an attention-seeking liar. It was harsh but Harry was never prepared, she tried to help him but the headstrong Gryffindor didn't always listen. She suspected that Dumbledore was avoiding Harry also. For what reason Hermione couldn't fathom but he had apparently Apparated right into the meetings (he could do this because Dumbledore can do anything) and left right as they finished. The trio didn't even know he was there until the next day. Ed on the other hand was becoming more integrated into the Weasley way of life. He stopped going to Order meetings, and the twins suspected the only reason he was privy to any information at all was that the first meetings were about Ed himself. The twins and Ed got along really well, sometimes. Fred and George made two important discoveries about their guest,

When he felt like it, he could come up with intricate and genius pranks that rivaled the twins'.

He was self-conscious about his height. VERY self-conscious.

The twins often entertained themselves by muttering the words small, tiny or shrimp, while Ed was in the room and then stepping back and watching as Ed exploded. Indeed Ed's temper seemed to grow everyday, Hermione suspected he was just normally humorously short tempered. Although some of the mystery surrounding their guest disappeared as he opened up and shared more about his younger brother and his travels, Hermione noticed some weird things about the newest addition to their group. He often woke up earlier than even Mrs. Weasley and Hermione suspected he spent that time exercising because once or twice when she woke up early to sneak a _slightly_ dark book out of the library, she saw him returning from outside sweating lightly and wearing only sweatpants and a light cotton long sleeved T-shirt. Also, he studied a lot (and that was saying something coming from Hermione). Even though he couldn't do magic and most books in the Black library were on magical history and theory (mostly dark) not curses and jinxes, Herm still found it suspicious that in his short time at Grimmauld place Ed managed to read over half the Library. And it was huge. Hermione herself was only able to read a handful of the thick, if not sometimes dry, old texts.

When the wizard children finally left Grimmauld place to shop for school supplies in Diagon Alley without Ed, they were asked what they thought about him.

The children currently residing in number 12 Grimmauld Place decided that all in all, they thought Ed was an okay sort of fellow, a bit strange, and shame abut him being a squib and all.

**3:27am September 1st Somewhere in London**

A flash of light lit up the dark London alley. A family of rats froze as they gazed into the white of an eye that appeared on the side of the building. Inside the eye a green dragon twisted and flew forward. Another flash of light blinded the scavengers, and when their sight returned a young man stood in front of the wall where the eye once lay. The rats followed the strange man with messy green hair and slitted purple eyes, so unlike anything they had ever seen, as he walked on bare feet to a half broken window and checked his reflection. Pale hands reached up to fix the palm tree styled hair. Satisfied with his appearance he swirled around and posed with a smirk on his face. His expression darkened and the rats fled. The man paid them no attention as they scurried out of the alley, instead he ran his hands over his body, his smirk growing darker and wider, "Back to normal. Good." His evil whisper followed the terrified creatures out of the alley, it flew on the breeze across town and sneaked into the open window of a certain alchemist's bedroom. Golden eyes opened and the alchemist whispered one word, a word full of fear, anger and hatred.

"**Envy."**

**Author's note: OOOOOOoooooooo Look who just arrived in London from the gate, wonder what kind of late night shenanigans he's going to get up to. Maybe something with Voldie? Hmm who knows? I sure don't, and you know what that means. Yes that's right it's up to YOU the readers to decide what happens next.**

**Okay not really, but if you review with ideas and encouragement, there's a high probability I will use your ideas since I have none of my own.**

**So don't forget to relinquish all copyright claims on your ideas before reviewing.**

**I'd like to finish this long awaited chapter to thank Mon Esprit Libre, demonicclover666,PhoenixGirl513,Dashita Tichou, the Mysterious 'Guest' and the wonderful Nekogami Bastet. Your ideas really helped me write this chapter.**


End file.
